


El Pastel Navideño

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: Nagisa cocina un pastel para la navidad y Shizuma tiene otra cosa en mente para la navidad ¿ Que tipos de cosas tiene Shizuma en mente ? descúbranlos leyendo esta historia emocionante





	El Pastel Navideño

En la mansión Hanazono se encontraba una joven de pelo largo de color rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros esta jovencita se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión haciendo es más dicho dándole toques finales al pastel su nombre era Nagisa y estaba casada con la dueña de la mansión y que se llamaba Shizuma en eso Nagisa dice

Nagisa: Un poquito por aquí y otro poquito para aca y estará listo el pastel

Si esa persona era Nagisa a pesar de su experiencia tierna pero no se dejen engañar ya que cuando se enoja ufff ni hablar de ella da miedo

Nagisa: Y listo el pastel ya está listo ahora esperar que llegue Shizuma

En eso llega Shizuma del trabajo

Shizuma: Nagisa ya llegue donde estas

Nagisa: Aquí en la cocina

Shizuma se dirigía a la cocina y al momento de llegar a la cocina dice

Shizuma: Como esta mi amorcito que es la llave de mi corazón

Nagisa: Estoy muy bien

Eso fue lo que contesto Nagisa a Shizuma después le dio un beso en los labios que tardo unos 15 minutos mejor dicho un beso apasionado

Shizuma: Mmmmm huele delicioso que es

Nagisa: Es un pastel

Shizuma: Hmmmm tienes mucha experiencia en la cocina

Nagisa: Jajajaja que cosas dices no es cierto

Shizuma: Pero si es la verdad

Nagisa: Se te antoja comer ahorita o no

Shizuma: Hmmmm por ahora no se me antoja pero lo que se me antoja comer es a ti

Dice Shizuma con los ojos de lujuria

Nagisa: Es sin

En ese momento que Nagisa termino de decir se echa a correr para que no la atrape su depredadora

Shizuma: No te me escaparas de mi Nagisa

Y así fue Shizuma se echó a correr para atrapar a su presa que esta vez no se salvara una vez que Shizuma atrapo a Nagisa en eso dice

Shizuma: Te atrape te dije que no te ibas a escapar de mi esta vez

Nagisa: - Resignada - Ya vi que no podre escaparme de ti

En ese momento Shizuma se lleva a Nagisa a la habitación o más bien dicho su nido se amor que compartían para hacer sus cositas y así fue hicieron el amor en toda la noche sin probar el pastel y el pobre pastel lo dejaron abandonado aunque sea lo hubieran metido al refrigerador y ese fue la navidad de estas jóvenes una que es adicta al sexo y la otra que es agradable.


End file.
